This invention relates to apparatus and methods of fabricating integrated circuits and particularly to apparatus and methods of fabricating CMOS devices having resistivity in their field regions different than in their channel regions, and CMOS devices combined with a charge transfer device on the same substrate with the resistivities of the active regions of the CMOS and charge transfer devices being optimized and different.